facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkness
The Darkness is the False Force, which is a pool which leaches off the True Force. It is more dangerous to use, and many fail in the attempt to try and master it. Lord Stryfe was the first to ever master the Darkness, and then went on to teach others of the Organization. It is commonly misconceived as being a pure form of the Force but is in fact the ultimate perversion. Some theorize that the absolute corruption of the 'Dark Side' was due to a connection with the False Force, and that the seemingly different nature of the Dark Side in the Milky Way at present is because of the vastly lesser influence of the False Force. Ancient Article This is an article which was written in by an unknown writer, sometime in the Star War's Galaxy before the crystal of Lord Stryfe was created; Powers of the Darkness The Darkness has a variety of power's, which are unique to it. These powers are strange and to those who don't understand the Darkness, almost god-like. However, all of these can be understood. Teleportation Removal The Darkness was proven to be able to be harnessed or held back after Josh Walker was 'cured' from the power. Details have not been released on how this was performed. It has been alleged that he still had wisps of the Darkness' power years after it was removed, however, studies have claimed that even that could be removed with time and patience. Lord Oblivron found another way to remove himself from the Darkness. Because of the control he had over his power, and the want to remove it, he wore one of the anti-Darkness rings, and too the crystal of others, wearing them around his body. It contained the Darkness inside him slightly, and resisted the pull. He then worked like a detox, using less and less of the power, closing the barriers he had come across years ago. Although the process was long and tedious, it was also very personal. Lord Oblivron spent many years before the Darkness was removed totally from him. He would coment later in life that he could still feel it calling to him, but he no longer had a will to touch it, or use it. Early during his detox though, there were many set-backs. However, it has been proved that it is possible to remove the Darkness. However it is a more tedious and mind-consuming process than learning to FIND the Darkness to begin with. Limitations of the Darkness Users of the Darkness all suffered from a problem. Although the Darkness gave them power, the more power that they got, the more that the Darkness manipulated them. Although it can not be proven that the Darkness has a Will, many were sent mad by the power, sending them into destructive spree's which destroyed planets. Lord Stryfe had to deal with the constant madness of the Darkness during his time. During the earliest time of his power, he was incessant, however, after thousands of years of learning control, he could learn how to get closer to the edge than any other Darkness user to date. Even Josh Walker when he took on the Darkness to combat Lord Stryfe had power beyond his greatest imagining. However, afterwards, the madness associated with the power stripped him of his memory and inserted a voice inside his head. He continued to use the power, but it a more restricted way. The closer that one got the Darkness, the less self the person had. This can be documented with the Commander who was almost an enigma of the Darkness in his final days. Josh Walker under his persona as Lord Karnage turned was dangerously close to complete madness. However he never took on the complete power that he did during his battle with Stryfe though. It was perhaps his saving grace. Jamus Ion was a great example though, of the true limitations of the Darkness. He could extert his will across almost the galaxy, touching inviduals who he had seen before and filling them with the will of the Organization. However, he couldn't physically do anything else. His ability to do so so powerfully, was because of his unholy combination of the Force and Darkness, which was not recommended by Lord Stryfe explicitly. Eventually though, the Darkness took its hold. He grew very mad very quickly, and quickly over extended himself. Stryfe could only possess so many talents within the Darkness because of his extended time in training. Josh Walker would never have been able to control that many minds, use his powers of teleportation and other Darkness powers. Even Lady Pleasant was unable to control minds. Her full talent lay in teleportation, her talents in physical confrontation severely limited. Lord Stryfe had no problem with this though. His talent in the Darkness was something to aspire to. Noted Users *Lord Stryfe *The Commander *Josh Walker and his persona Lord Karnage. *Lord Oblivron later known as Martin Harvey. Category:The Darkness Category:Sith